Chasing After Her
by xMischiefManaged013
Summary: Hermione Granger has run away from the wizarding world, refusing to come back to the life that betrayed her. Now, who's going to find her? Set after 7th year. HGx?, undecided. RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chasing After Her_**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER JUST THE PLOT**

**Character -OOC **

**MY FIRST HP FICTION, PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Prologue: After the bloody battle is over Hermione is the only one alive on the battle field, not even Hogwarts is left standing. Teachers, friends, students, and order members lay strewn across the battle field. The other side lost just as many, but Voldemort lives on. He fled into hiding soon after being severely injured, but he won't stay in hiding long. She retells her story to the ministry, but no one wants to believes that Voldemort is still alive, they all just want to believe it's over, but it's not, it's far from over.**

_(A few months ago)_

_The ministry brought me in for questioning, but it's not like they don't get the gist of what happened. They ask me to start from the beginning, but I tell them it may be a little to gruesome for them to take. But they insist I go on, so I do just that I tell them the beginning of the end of so many people's lives. _

_I tell them how everyone was nervous for the battle to commence, and how earlier that week some students fled home or others went into hiding. But the battle soon started and the weak and innocent were killed off first, some were quick and easy while others were bloody and went painfully slow. How, after just the first few minutes the ground was covered with blood and mutilated bodies. The kids from fifth year and up, plus adults, tried to protect the younger years, or what was left of them. As the battle went on the death total grew, people from each side were dying making Hogwarts look as if it was originally colored red. Harry, Ron, and I were fighting together and we thought the battle was coming to an end until something bad happened. A new group of death eaters apparated in front of the gates, ready to attack. We got separated by three death eaters, one each. I got cut off from my boys while the death eater took my wand and got me cornered within a matter of seconds. Thinking that I was going to die by his hand he told me how Voldemort was going to end the battle soon with a spell that acts essentially like a bomb, and how Voldemort supposedly put a barrier around all his death eaters. He had his wand trained on me, ready to kill, but a stray spell knocked him dead, letting me gather my wand and get away._

_I was looking to tell everyone my new found information. Reading so much finally paid off since i recognized the spell andits safety charm.I put the charm on myself as I was trying to find the heart of the battle. Yelling out my friends names I tried to tell them what was about to go on, but over the spells being shouted, no one could hear me. The smoke created from too many incendio spells made it hard for me to find anyone visually, but that's when I heard the big BOOM. The last thing i thought, before the short time I was unconscious, was 'I'm too late'__, but when I woke, the air was clearing and there was virtually no one or thing left standing. In a mad panic I was twisting and turning in every way to try to get a glimpse of someone, and that's when I saw him. Voldemort. He was limping and holding his arm as he ran to the apparation point. Before he apparated he must have sensed someone and turned around. Once he saw me, he gave me a bow as if saying 'until next time', all the while his eyes followed mine with his pained yet arrogant smirk across his face, and then he was gone. Out of my revere I went in search of survivors, but everyone was dead. Death eaters, students, teachers, the Order, and miscellaneous people, either whole or bits and pieces, lay strewn across the grounds, not even Hogwarts was left standing. I went to find Harry and Ron, and they lay battered and bruised together. I fall to my knees, without shedding a tear, and gave them a hug and a kiss goodbye. I don't know how long I was there, sitting in their blood and holding their hands, before someone took me away._

_And here I am telling you what happened, of course I left out most of the gruesome details and shaved off some unimportant bits, but now you know. As I got up to leave I could tell that what i said upset them greatly. Of course it wasn't the part of hundred of people dieing, How the boy who lived died, or the traumatic experience I went through, but the fact that Voldemort lives on is something I don't think they stomached well._

_A few days later_

_Taking my first few steps into Diagon Alley, after being let out of the medical ward at St. Mungos, I notice the changes immediately. All shops were opened again and the boards shutting up all the windows were gone. People were walking in the street with smiles on their faces and not a care in the world. Trying to figure out the reason to all their cheer ilook to a local stand carrying newspapers, usually holding the current news in the wizardry world. And what I read made me go through a torrent of emotions. In bold print the title of the front cover read, **Voldemort, finally dead.** Skimming what the article held I realize the ministry can't and won't ever stomach the truth about Voldemort. Apparently Harry and Voldemort cast the killing curse at the same time creating a bomb like blast killing everyone in it's path, including the two wizards. But it gets interesting when i come into the picture, apparently my magic was strong enough to shield me from the devastating blast. In a mad rage i burnt the paper to a crisp and watched as it's ashes blew away, my soul drifting away with it._

_**Hermione Granger, the Hero. Where is She now? **_

**_Now that the war is over we look to a new age. One with Voldemort dead and our new hero being, not the boy-who-lived, but the girl-who-lived, Hermione J. Granger. The kicker is that o_****_ver the past few months the world of magic rarely saw Hermione Granger. She sometimes would apparate in to buy something, but then abruptly leave. Sorces say she never socialized with any witches or wizards for more than was necessary. From the looks of what she bought on her rare trips to the magical world, people would say she's preparing for something, almost as if she were going to leave. Let's hope we won't lose the most brilliant mind of this generation._**

**_By: Rita Skeeter_**

_-_

A/N: Hate it? Like it? Love it? I don't care, just please review.

A/N 2: I Don't know who to pair hermione off with. Someone goes looking for her,but i just don't know who. So please tell me the pairing you wish the story to be. Just don't make it someone i probably killed off. Ex. Draco, Snape, Blaise, etc.

A/N 3: THE DEATH EATERS COULD APPARATE INTO HOGWARTS BECAUSE THEY WERE IN FRONT OF THE SCHOOL GATES AT THE APPARATION WARDS.

-

-


	2. Her Goodbye

**_Chasing After Her_**

**-**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER JUST THE PLOT**

**Character may act OOC **

**MY FIRST HP FICTION, PLEASE ENJOY!**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter One**

**-**

_The Ministry of Magic is cordially inviting you, a Miss Hermione J Granger, to the ceremony of the Order of Merlin Awarding at 7pm, on this upcoming Saturday the 13th. This extravagant event will be held in the Ministry of Magic's ballroom on the 10th floor. There you will be awarded with either a first, second, or third ranking award. We highly advise you to attend, seeing as how few witches or wizards have received this great honor. The ministry has looked over your beneficial contributions to this war, and are gladly awaiting your presence_.

_Sincerely, Your Minister_

"Here goes nothin'," and with her last echoed words, this witch left her increasingly lonely flat with a mighty 'POP'.

* * *

Promptly at 7 pm, on this cold windy night, the doors to this exclusive ceremony shut with a snap. The ballroom on the tenth floor was decorated for an important event, with its red, orange, and yellow hues matching the golden awards sitting high atop the tables. People came all looking different, some matched the decor unknowingly, while other ensembles made the wearer stick out like a Chocolate Frog in a pile of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Witches and wizards alike crowded around tables talking about everything and nothing at the same time, different types of people sat at each table, it was almost like a muggle high school's lunch room. The people with enough money to buy every quidditch team in the country and have money to spare sat in the very middle, lower class authority sat by the doors, women who gossiped like we breathe sat together at the front, and so on. But one table sat a lone witch using the shadows around her for a way to be unseen by choice eyes. 

And at 7:01 the festivities for the night began with house elves popping up at every table handing out magical menus and taking orders. The night then started with the minister, of 5 years, making a speech about how all of the nine special people called here deserved these awards. He made quick to finish his speech and started handing out the class three awards. One old wizard and three middle-aged witches ended up receiving the award, all of which the loner in the corner had no clue as to who they were. Next came the second ranking awards, they went to two stuck up looking wizards, who looked to have never lifted a wand a day in their lives, but the shocker was that a freed death eater received one as well. The Minister made to point out that he gave valuable information to our side, the stranger in the corner gave the fiercest and coldest glare she could.

Finally, after the food arrive and everyone danced for awhile, it was time to pass out the first class awards. The minister waited until he got a dramatic silence to begin his speech.

"As I'm sure you're all aware we have two more awards to give out tonight, and I'd like to start by giving it to a young man who recently worked on the fourth floor of St. Mungos in Spell Damages, but now is my assistant. If you would all give a round of applause to a Mr. Eric Antonias, he has helped greatly in the war by helping discover where one of the last remaining horcrux remained." He stepped aside to give Eric the stand, after handing him his award.

"I would like to thank all of you..." his voice dragged on, but the witch in the shadow found it no use to keep listening, seeing as how she knew the real truth as to how he really found out where the last horcrux was. It seemed like hours until Mr. Antonias finished his speech, but he finally did and the Minister started up towards the podium once more.

"Thank you Eric for that endearing speech, but now it is time for the last award to be given. I'm standing up here about to introduce one of the brightest witches of our time. Throughout her years at Hogwarts we knew she would soar academically, under Dumbledore's guidance, of course. She is loved by all who know her, including all of us. Although she hasn't been seen in quite a while here she is... Ms Hermione J. Granger." he stood back and started applauding along with everyone else, while searching the crowd for her face.

_'Well, this shadow isn't going to hide me for long. It's Showtime.'_

With the grace of a queen she swiftly stood from her seat in the shadows. As her gown billowed as she walked, she felt the audience's eyes on her, and her alone. Not making eye contact with anything, but the podium she made swift strides up to the front. Hermione walked up the stairs and grabbed her award from the minister and placed it atop the podium, without so much as a smile or a thank you.

She stared out into the crowd until she started her speech. "If this were a happy occasion I would have made a joke about how long Mr. Antonias speech was, and how the only people really interested in anything he said was his family sitting in the front table-" she waved and gave a big sarcastic smile "-snapping pictures. But seeing as how it isn't I'll try to refrain myself from deflating his ego, so instead I'd like to tell whoever wrote the minister's speech for him, next time try to use some more actual facts," she smiled sweetly towards the appalled minister.

"Instead of this award bringing me pride, happiness, and joy it brings me pain and sadness, but I'll get moreinto that later. First I'd like to say that Mr. Eric Antonias doesn't deserve this award like you all believe. Let's all think back to a year ago when Harry got hit by a nasty curse, and was sent to St. Mungos where, guess who his doctor was, Mr Antonias. As Harry was minutes away from an unconscious bliss he told him the crucial information of where the last horcrux was. Days later when Harry woke up and found out he was somewhat glad because he didn't want the spotlight always on him. So, basically I just wanted you all to know that your hero is a liar."

Letting the information sink in she looked over the crowd, some where astonished that some witch was ruining the ceremony, while others looked at Eric with confused glares.

"Today is nothing special, even with this award,the only difference between this day and any other day is because this is the last you're going to see me. This is my public notification that I'm leaving the wizarding world. I'm leaving because I can't stand anyone of you, you all think you contributed to the war, but how many of you were really there thatday it all happened, when all of the real hero's died.? How many of you left for home with blood covering yourself? How many have had to watch your parents die under extreme pain? You all know that I'm the only one to survive, well me and Voldemort. For a year I've tried to tellanyone willing tolistenthat he's not really dead, but all anyonewant to hear is that it's over. Well news-flash, IT'S NOT! In the years to come when he does come back I'm not going to be here to bail you out, and don't try to find me. As the minister said I'm the smartest witch of my age, think about it." She picked up a glass of Chardonnay, raised her glass and said, "Here's to all the real heroes," she downed her glass and snapped her fingers, and instantly the awards held by the eight other people vanished and seconds later hundreds of First Class Awards appeared. They appeared anywhere there was room, some where on he floor and tables while others where hanging off the chandeliers.The audience gave gasps some from seeing theextaordinary use of magic and others for the fact that their award was stolen.

"These awards are for all of the real heroes, all of the students, teachers, and a special group of people who died that day. The day when Hogwarts crumbled, and if they can't take theirs I won't take mine. Arrivederci!" And with her last words Hermione J Granger disappeared from the wizarding world... But for how long?

-

-

-

**A/N: So did you hate it? love it? doesn't matter please leave a review. This story doesn't have a real pairing yet so if you know a pairing that you'd want please tell me. Just know that it can't be anyone like Harry, Ron or someone good that i probably killed off. Someone like a slytherin, Draco, Snape, Blaise, etc.**

**A/N 2: The minister has no name because it's up to the imagination.**

**A/N 3: The special group of people are the order for those who didn't quite catch that.**

**ARRIVEDERCI**

**-**


End file.
